Before the Storm Missions
by Koori88
Summary: Humour fic set during the events of of Final fantasy 7 Before crisis/ Crisis core Features the characters from both prequel games.


**This is based off FF7's compilation Before Crisis but will in time be more in line with Final fantasy 7's remake. Which I've finally got a hold of due to its delay in release here in NZ. **

**The Elevator 'Incident'**

Shinra never slept, or so the populous believed and this was true to a certain extent however...with over sixty floors only two things could put Shinra affair to a standstill, the first being a world-ending cataclysm or pandemic! The second was much simpler the elevators not working...

Today the latter had indeed occurred and the Shinra Company's scheduled timetables had been completely thrown off by the simple matter of unaccessability at least for the civilian workforce that used floor 3-59...

The SOLDIERs being hardy military types had taken to using the stairs...

As a result security numbers were down and the Head of Public Security had neglected his duty to make sure the security cameras and lights on the stairs were actually working...  
As such an unknown Intruder had got into the building!

The Impostor had merged into the soldiers and made it all the way to Bachelor pad of Rufus Shinra, from there the Impostors plan had gone amiss.  
He'd the perfect disguise dressed as one of Shinras SOLDIER elites no one had batted an eye but what he hadn't counted was Shinra Juniors personal...

Reports of a large imposing Guard hound running floors 56-50 in pursuit of a SOLDIER Impostor had reached Tseng via the furious ramblings of the Head of Public Safety.

The acting leader of the Turks was unmoved by Heidegger's loud ramblings and simply chose to let the man vent before taking the pause in Heidegger's rambling to reassure the troubled Executive.  
"Chief Veld is not here, but I will see that this is dealt with quietly Sir...Pray tell surely the cameras should of picked him up before he reached Mr Shinras personal Quarters?" Tseng reassured then gently broached the obvious flaw in security.

"Do your damned job!" Was all Heidegger shouted in response, his voice so loud it attracted the attention of two Junior Turks at the table behind Tseng, plus waking Reno who had been snoozing on the briefing rooms couch.

Both Junior Turks gazed at each other nervously before looking towards Tseng instantly regretting this decision as Tseng fist was slammed down hard on the dark oak desk, a wave of tension washed over the briefing room.

"So you want me and the rookies to clean up Heidegger's mess yo" Reno drawled shifting his gaze from the couch to his superior completely unfazed.

"Go but don't hurt Darknation..." was Tseng's order.  
Rod raised an eyebrow and brushed his hand over his messy brown hair "Any reason there's a Guard hound in the building?"  
"That's like questioning the head Chefs pet Tonberry or Hojo's pets..." Tseng added dryly.  
A short silence fell as both rookies took in this new piece of information, Tseng's mouth shifted briefly amused by the young rookies disbelief.

"I believe its tame..." Tseng added getting a snigger from Reno who by now had risen from the black couch and was ready to get on with their newly assigned mission.  
"Seriously Rod you never wondered why no one steals food from the kitchens yo...Seriously anyone who tries gets stabbed..." Reno teased gesturing with his hands a shadow puppet stabbing motion, Gun rolled her eyes at her male counterparts antics realising this was likely another round of rookie hazing.

Tseng sent Reno a disparaging look and ended the conversation forthwith.  
Reno took the unsaid message and practically dragged Rod out of the briefing room but not before saying goodbye to Tseng "Well come along rookies...good luck with Heidegger sir"

-  
As soon as they'd left the Turk floor they had instinctively headed towards the elevator, Rod looked between Gun who was gazing at her phone and Reno who stood behind her peering at the screen.  
Rod scowled impatiently "So where to first?"

Gun looked up from her phone having found what they needed "According to the surveillance footage the target entered Rufus Shinras Bachelor pad at 0900 then ran screaming for dear life down several floors of the buildings internal stairs so logically he and the Mr Shinras pet should be somewhere around the 49th floor by now."

"And you know this how?" Rod demanded.  
"The guy wasn't exactly quiet...Good job rookie come on we'll be there soon if we take the elevator" Reno answered getting a look from Gun.  
"But Reno they're all out of order..." Gun pointed out pleased to finally get a word in.  
Rod mouth dropped open in the realisation that they'd have to take the stairs hardly an appetizing thought, Rod noticed this and asked the obvious question "So how we supposed to get up there!"

Reno promptly put his hand on Rods shoulder and grinned then pushed him in the direction of the stairs "The same way the target did..."  
"He means the stairs..." Gun explained knowingly, Rod was a good partner but he had a way of being somewhat impulsive.  
"I knew that!"

Twenty sets of stairs later they staggered up to floor 49. For Reno it was a brisk run while Rod and Gun had walked at a steady pace not wishing to exhaust themselves before confronting the target and what looked to be a rather fierce 'pet'.  
"Tell me we're on the right floor..."  
"Well I can hear growling and screaming...So I'd say we're close" Gun remarked as they proceeded through to the 49th floors recreation area, the tables and chairs vacated and a large crowd could be seen ahead where she estimated the lifts that went down to floors 1-59 were situated.

"Whoa...quite the crowd we miss something yo?" Reno joked gazing at the scared and frustrated employees that were crowding the way through to the elevator.  
One nameless employee in a dark gray business suit ran up to them clearly relieved to see them, not a common occurrence as most times people tried to avoid the Turks in general.

"Thank Hyne...There's a monster in the elevator and I'm late for my meeting!" the man pleaded.

Rod was all business as was Gun who pushed the man aside, Reno followed suit but chose to chastise the man for his selfishness "Forget your damned meeting yo wheres this monster ya mentioned yo?"  
Rod saw the mans eyes turn to the half-open elevator, its doors were jammed but the screaming and growls were loud and clear.  
"See for yourself..." the Employee in question whimpered moving away from the three Turks as quick as he could.

As they approached the elevator, Rod bent down, but was pulled back by one hysterical female employee "Don't go in there its a monster!"  
Reno surprised the woman by chuckling darkly and turning to face the two rookies "Hey Rookies meet Dark nation Rufus Shinras personal security."  
"Aren't we his security?" Rod asked perplexed by the need for a Guard hound, wasn't that what the Turks were for.

Gun choose to ignore her partners statement, her thoughts were more on why the Shinra heir would leave his Guard hound behind "Uh...Shouldn't it...I mean Dark nation be with Mr Shinra?"  
Reno scoffed "Yeah well...No pets allowed at the Expo not good for public relations you know..."

Rod sniggered the picture Reno depicted "Because nothing says good relations like a Guard hound with razor-sharp claws and teeth... So back on subject anyone got an idea on how to get Dark nation out...without being torn to threads yo?"

Reno had a wicked grin on his face, this unnerved both rookie Turks immensely "Rod... you like animals don't you?" Reno asked sweetly chilling Rod as each word was spoken..._Did he just suggest what he thought..._

Thankfully Gun came to his defense "That'd be Shotgun and she hunts animals!"  
"Whatever just distract it for a moment, stroke its mane or compliment it" Reno said making it sound like such a simple task, Rod was no fool "Why me!?"

"Because I've got the sedative bullets and gun to fire them, your just got a lightning rod..." Gun lectured holding up her loaded gun, already prepped with sedative bullets so as not to harm Mr Shinras beloved pet.  
"Its an EMR!" Rod Pointed out feeling like he was being duped.  
Gun pointed to his Emr and back to her gun "Its not a gun is it?"  
"Well no...Hey!" Rod growled tentatively crawling into the partially open elevator.  
"It'll be fine Rookie get on with it and it'll be over soon yo" Reno yelled after him in encouragement, grateful it wasn't him.

Minutes later the confrontation was over and Dark nation lay slumbering peacefully in the corner of the Elevator while Rod looked the worst for wear, having found out that Dark nation was not fond of being petted or complimented.

Gun looked triumph and had put her gun away in its holster, only then did she see the state Rod was in, Darknation had left her mark and his suit was ruined "Well Rod you sure made a great distraction..." she complimented throwing him a potion in sympathy.

Rod gratefully took the potion and downed it quickly feeling the healing effects almost immediately "Next time you can be her scratching post..."  
Gun coughed to cover her laughter at his bad joke just as Reno crawled in to see their handiwork "Good work Rookies...oh Rod you look uh..." he added as he saw the state Rod was in.  
"I'll go to the Infirmary later..."Rod grumbled.  
Reno smirked then heard the whimpering of their target above them "Well Its not time to clock off yet, still got to get that loser down...Yeash he's a good climber...pity about his whining."

Gun gazed up the open shaft where the target was holding onto for dear life, his whimpering was getting on her nerves, deciding to silence the annoyance she held her gun up in the mans direction stating her frustration vocally "I'll do it..."  
"No wait!"

"Status update Reno?"  
"Good news Boss we silenced the target and Dark nations fine...sleepy but fine yo" Reno reported cheerfully though his Phone deciding not mention the fact they were stuck mid way between floors 20 and 19.  
Then Tseng brought up the matter they all dreaded "Excellent now return Dark nation home and report back to my Office"  
Reno paused coughing nervously before continuing to speak, he could practically see Tseng's irritation forming as he spoke each word "Uh...that's the thing Boss..."  
"What have you done..." came Tseng's bar tone voice that he reserved mostly for Reno or Operatives who'd screwed something up...  
"Hey its not my fault besides the elevator was already busted!" Reno blurted defensively not easing Tseng's incoming headache at all.  
A long pause had all three Turks gathered around Reno's phone waiting for the incoming lecture "I'll call the Mechanic...anything else you feel like adding Reno?"  
Gun took the phone from Reno and spoke into it seeing the sheepish look on her superiors face "Rod needs a medic and the Hounds going to need a Vet..."  
"You can hand the report to Veld personally Reno..."


End file.
